uttasfandomcom-20200213-history
Appraisal
Appraisal is the character's ability to assess the worth of various objects * Primary Characteristic: Intelligence * Time to Perform: 1 Round for a rough value, 1 minute or more for exact value with proper resources available (see description). If a character comes across an item they don't know the value of, they can attempt an Appraisal check to determine its value. If they spend a single round for the check, they can get a ball park estimate depending on the success of their roll, with a high roll allowing them to narrow down the item's value between a smaller range. If the character has a minute or more and the resources to help them research, they can determine the item's exact value with a successful roll. The difficulty for an Appraisal check is dependent on how rare the item is, as determined by the Game Master. When making an Appraise check to get an exact value, the character must have access to resources such as a library or the internet with which to conduct research. If character has nothing useful to help them determine an exact value, then they cannot make the check at all. Characters can increase or decrease the difficulty of determining an item's valuing by spending more or less time on research. * If the character treats the object as if its rarity were one stage higher, the Difficulty for determining the item's value is decreased by 5. ** For Example: Aran comes across a magic sword in his travels, but it's useless to him as a weapon because he lacks the training to use Heavy Blades properly. He decides to research the item and get as close of an estimate the item's value as he can, It would ordinary take him an hour to research this Rare sword's value, but he spends a full day instead, treating it as if were Extremely Rare instead. For doing so, the Difficulty for Appraising the sword drops from 28 to 23. * If the character attempts to Appraise the item more quickly, the Difficulty increases by 5 for however more common the character treats the item. ** For Example: Aran picked up a set of chemicals in the same loot haul as the magic sword, but he doesn't have as much time to research their value. He picks up a book on valuable chemicals and spends 10 minutes researching them as if they were Uncommon instead of rare, increasing the research Difficulty from 28 to 33. If attempting to make a ball park estimate of an item's value, Game Masters add 7 to the subject's Difficulty, and character roll their Appraisal check and get an estimate according to how close they get to the item's adjusted Difficulty. The range is determined by the following results: * Fail by 10 or more: Character has no idea how valuable the item is. * Fail by 5 or more: Character's can guess at the item's value times and divided by 3d6 * Fail by less that 5: Characters can guess at the item's value times and divided by 2d6 * Success: Characters can guess at the time's value within a reasonable range. * Success by 5 or more: The character knows the exact value of the time.